pirates_outlawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Pirates Bay Pirates Bay - Stage 1 Bosses Big Momma (Gargantua) She is tanky and not a hard hitter. She comes with a fat tank (enemy). She gets progressively more powerful and you have to defeat her somewhat fast, although this isn't the hardest boss. Health 100, Initial Armor 30 Moves * Attack 8 * Attack 2x3 * Armor 20, +Immunity 1 * Attack 12 * Attack 6x3 Anchorman (Hankor) He is one of the harder stage 1 bosses. He is a heavy hitter and can't be moved. Health 180 Moves * Debuff (Fragile x3) * Special (?) Charges up for a powerful attack * Attack 30/35/40, can only happen after the special * Attack 5/10/15 * Armor 10, upgrades and loops the attacks before Angry Drunk (Red Bear) Honestly I'm pretty sure he just fights normally until half health. Has a minion. When at half health, he will have rage and do 1 more damage each time you hit him. Health 180 Moves *Attack 5, increment 2 each turn *Attack 3x2 *Armor 15 When health below half, reguler attack x2, also inflict Fragile 2 *Rage 1 *Attack 23 Pirates Bay - Stage 2 Bosses Fighter & Monk Duo (The Huldin Brothers) This is a duo, where the front one of the two does damage (the fighter) and the back one buffs and debuffs (the monk). If one of them dies, the other becomes enraged (and deals more damage) The damage increases during the battle, so numbers are not all accurate, but give a good representation. Health 150 and 80 Fighter moves * Attack 10, 13, 23 * Enraged (Heal 50) ** Attack 8x2 ** Special (removes all debuffs) ** Special attack 23 (gives broken shield debuff) Monk moves * Buff Rage 2 team * Heal 20, +Immunity 2 team * Debuff Mark 2 Strategies *Focus primarily on the fighter. Once the fighter is dead the monk is harmless. Spiky Shield (Ed'hog) He has a spiky shield, each time attacked with a ranged or melee attack - you will get injury x2. Is invulnerable to status for the first few turns. Health 180, Initial Armor 50 Moves * Attack 5x2 * Armor 5 * Debuff Injury 5 * Armor 10 (also debuff himself with Mark) Strategies *Essential that your hand contains enough cards which can replace status (e.g. Rage, Drunk, Dodge, Immunity, etc.) otherwise you will die from stacked injuries. Ship Shielder (Baraky) ' Health 210, Initial Armor 25, Immunity 5 Moves * Armor 30, increases by 5 each turn. * Attack damage equal to his armor and then loses all armor. Recommended Strategies: Focus primarily on attack with high damage cards. Cards which do bonus damage to armored enemies are recommended. Pirates Bay - Stage 3 Bosses '''Captain and chest (Blackbeard Rogers) ' Health 300, Chest 100 Moves *Attack 10 *Debuff Weaken 3 *Heal 100 When his chest destroyed gain Rage 4 *Attack 20 or 25 when in Rage *Attack 15 or 19 when in Rage, +Debuff Fragile 2 *Armor 30 Destroying the chest gives you an Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby, upgraded consumable cards. : Ruby: Skill. Consumable. +5 attack damage (one turn). : Emerald: Skill. Consumable. Heal to full HP. : Sapphire: Skill. Consumable. Draw until your hand is full. '''Pirate Lady (La Comandante) She starts at the back with two minions in front and takes no damage whilst any minions are alive. Health 240 Moves * Rage 2 team * Attack 15 * Attack 6x3 * Attack 19 * Summon minion(s) when any dies. Strategies * You must kill all minions before you can do any direct damage to her. * There is no point killing the last minion if you cannot do damage to her on the same turn if she is summoning minions the following turn (better to leave heavily damaged minions where they are). * Injury effects will still hurt her while her minions are alive. * Do not pull her forward or push minions back, since it may be very hard to kill her minions if they are at the back of the order (especially for melee-focussed players) * She can be damaged by pulling her into her immovable minions * Relic which give you benefits for killing enemies are very useful, since you will kill a lot of minions (e.g. Hook) * She can directly damaged using Skill cards (e.g. Cursed Captain's Bringer of Calamity) making fight lot easier. Bomb and Hook Duo (Roly-Poly) Roly (bomber mustache) Health 200 Moves * Armor 10 team * Attack 11 (Debuff Mark 1, also reduce ammo by one) * Attack 15 Poly (hook-hand) Health 200 Moves * Attack 10 * Buff Rage 1 team * Attack 19 They get mad when you kill one, increasing their damage. Skulls Island stage 1 Bosses Undead Rogers Health: Priestess Health: 140 has one minion. Boss gives you so many curse cards, hits up to 24 damage, heals herself. If you don't have high damage cards, discard curse cards is a must. Krekhan '''150HP has one minion, Boss gives you curse, hits up to 18 damage. Not hard if you have undead specific attack cards '''Stage 2 Bosses Gravedigger 180HP He is human. Hits up to 12 damage. He summons 2 undead. He gives you curse that loses all ammo. If you kill both undead, he will call them again. Need group damage card, or range cards that target him. Stage 3 Bosses Skheletor 200 HP. come with 2 minons. either kill him super fast or use attacks that will damage the whole team. Minions mostly do the buff: 'mark' you for critical hits. give you curse, rage their team. Boss hits keep getting higher in increments of 5. you need something to change your status for that 'mark' problem, attacks that hits their whole team, or you crit him and hit hard. Dead Seas Dead Seas - Stage 1 Bosses Dead Seas - Stage 2 Bosses Trio of Golden Skeletons The backmost one will be a harmonica guy - he will place fishbone curses in your deck - no healing that turn. The first two just attack. When they die, you have to kill their pile of bones before they get 3 turns to stop them coming back to life. Dead Seas - Stage 3 Bosses Krank Health 800 Armor 5 Moves *Attack 2, increment 1 each turn. *Summon minions when there're none Minion Health 15 Armor 5 (When killed, debuff Injury 5 to ALL parties, even Krank) (Attack 6) Strategies *Essential that your hand contains enough cards which can replace status (e.g. Rage, Drunk, Dodge, Immunity, etc.) otherwise you will die from stacked injuries. Souls Rift Souls Rift - Stage 1 Bosses Voodoo Lady Attacks you, places voodoo dolls in your deck. These are curse cards that do nothing bad but stay in your hand until you discard them - do not leave at end of the turn. Souls Rift - Stage 2 Bosses Souls Rift - Stage 3 Bosses Ulrich Health 320 Armor 10 Moves *Summon 2 clones (Any damage to a clone will cause it to disappear.) (Has same HP and damage as the real one) *Attack 9, increment 3 each turn. Strategies *Having card or relic that able to hit multiple enemies works best, even just mere 2 damage.